Congenital and acquired hemorrhagic and thrombotic disorders in humans were investigated to elucidate the clinical entities and the molecular basis for the defects. This investigation has involved purification of coagulation proteins and inhibitors and definition of the roles of these proteins and inhibitors and of these proteins in normal and pathologic hemostasis. We recently identified a family with factor V resistance to protein C.